Wonderful
by Aurelian Empress
Summary: William is a high school student with a not so normal childhood. Liam is a Fraternity head... Two different lives meet in a university campus. LiamWilliam, LiamBuffy
1. Prologue

i Title /i : Wonderful

i Author /i : Alexis Aurelius

i Genre /i : slash

i Rating /i : NC-17/ R

i Pairing /i : Angel/Spike; Liam/William.

i Notes /i : This story is completely AU. There's a vicious secret society, much like the movie 'Skulls'. But it's completely different from it.

i Summary /i : Liam Aurelius is a famous male model and is in a secret society called Black Thorn. He meets William in a bar somewhere in LA. Liam falls in love with this person and vice versa. But something is stopping William from committing into a relationship with Liam.

A/N: I know I've been writing fics for who knows how long, and I don't really get feedbacks... so now... I'm begging... if you (readers), like the story, tell me, if you don't tell me...: D this is a trial posting, see if people will like the fic . . .: D

A/N 2: For the readers of tag The Sweetest Sin /tag , lj user "smittenkitten27" and moi, will try to post the following chapter as soon as possible.

lj-cut text "Wonderful; Prologue" 

Prologue

Liam 'Angelus' Aurelius, the head of the Black Thorn, a famous model in California, resides in LA. Have three mansions in Sunnydale, gave to him as a token of appreciation by an anonymous family. A descendant of a very rich family, a college stud. He was in high school days when Black Thorn was passed on to him by his father.

Black Thorn is one of the most vicious secret society in UCLA, and controls the major parts of the said university. The main members of this society are Liam's personal friends. But even they didn't escape the initiation. It has been said that the only one who doesn't need to pass the initiation is the mate of the head, as for this point, Liam's future lover.

William Marsters, a teenage writer, he's a sophomore high school student. He's alone in America. He ran away from his parents three years ago because of his father's sexual interest in him.

For first few years in America, William tried to work as a fast food staff; he survived it for two months before his manager started to grope him whenever their alone, or when they're in the locker room. He tried to fight off, until one day; the man came really close to raping him. He ran away and never came back to that fast food chain.

The next job he got almost made him cry every night, he was hand picked by an ugly looking pimp and got sent to a night club. Luckily, the boss was kind enough to let William only work on stage and not service like the other dancers.

Up until now since William's a sophomore student, and obviously his earnings before isn't enough, he's still working as a dancer but this time, the boss allowed him to give special services such as lap dances and a few private dances to earn him more money. During the morning, he's a normal sophomore student, but as night falls, he's dances shamelessly just to have some money for lunch and to pay for his rent.

William was sitting on the cafeteria one afternoon when a group of college studs walked over to where he was seated and a big hulking man, called Gunn, asked him to move. William was dumbfound and scared shitless so he wasn't able to catch what the man had just said.

Gunn was about to hit William square in the face when someone from behind held his arms back.

"Gunn. Lay off." The man from behind hissed through clenched teeth.

To William's shock, Gunn's movement came to an abrupt halt and the other guys stood back. And William saw the man who had just save him from getting a punch. But as he recognizes this man, he was no longer sure if he'll be safe.

Liam looked at the boy that Gunn tried to punch. The moment Liam saw the prettiest blue eyes, he knew then that he's gonna have this boy. He was immobile for a few seconds until Buffy, his girlfriend, shook his arms and whined of having a sore leg from standing too long.

Liam pushed her towards Gunn and said, "Bitch's yours. Share well. I already found my soul-mate." And with that, Liam sat beside William and said, "What's your name, lovely boy?"

/lj-cut 


	2. Chapter One

i Title /i : Wonderful

i Author /i : Alexis Aurelius

i Genre /i : slash

i Rating /i : NC-17/ R

i Pairing /i : Angel/Spike; Liam/William.

i Notes /i : This story is completely AU. There's a vicious secret society, much like the movie 'Skulls'. But it's completely different from it.

WARNINGS: This story involves consensual sex between an adult (21 yrs old) and a minor (16 yrs old). (alex, word this warning however you see fit)

i Summary /i : Liam Aurelius is a famous male model in a secret society called the Black Thorn. He meets William in a bar somewhere in LA. Liam falls in love with this person and vice versa. But something is stopping William from committing into a relationship with Liam.

Chapter One

Liam pushed her toward Gunn and said, "Bitch's yours. Share wellher if you want. I alreadythink I found my soul-mate." And with that, Liam sat beside William and said, "What's your name, lovely boy?"

Shivers ran down William's spine as Liam inched closer to him. William knowsknew Liam's reputation well enough to not ignore the bigger man's question. He swallowed hard and said in a small voice, "W-William."

Liam smiled at William and placed a meaty arm over William's shoulder and pulled him close to his body. "Hmm… William. Pretty name, it seems that you are really named and made for me. Do you know who I am hmm? Pretty baby, doDo you, pretty baby?"

i Does this hulking man thinks I'm stupid to not know what's going on around me. I do know he is Liam and that he is the b leader /b of Black Thorn. /i William thought.

"Umm. You're Liam Aurelius."

"Good. You seem to know who I am already so I don't think I need to introduce myself." Liam smiled again, but this time, he took William's bag and slung it over his shoulder and pulled William up by the forearms. "Let's go then, not really planning on wasting my time here in this full of shit place that they call cafeteria."

William was about to voice out his protest when he heard the girl that was clinging to Liam sayask, "Liam! I thought we're going to the field?" Buffy said as she tried to extract herself from Gunn's arms. When Gunn had none of it, she yelled at him, "Let go of me, you shit." Then she faced Liam, "Liam, ask him to let go."

Liam smiled at Gunn then said, "She's yours man, told you, I've got my baby here." He pulled William to his body and started to walk out of the cafeteria with his gang in tow. Gunn shoved Buffy over his shoulder and followed them.

When they reached the field, William's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw the vehicles parked on the uUniversity's field. There arewere two HammerHummer jeeps, a Porsche, silver Nissan Skyline and a black Viper. Five cars and yet it's was not that difficult to pinpoint the car that Liam drives; the black Viper, with the matching black leather covered seats.

Liam inhaled deeply then looked at William,William; chocolate orbs meetsmet cerulean crystals, "Let's go for a drive." With outWithout waiting for an answer, Liam slung William over his broad shoulders and stalked towards his black Viper.

When Liam stopped on the passenger side of his Viper, he slowly lowered William down and opened the passenger door. William silently slid in and let Liam bucklestrap him in. After Liam buckled William's seatbelt, he hurriedly walked to the back throwing William's backpack onin the trunk, then over to the other side and slid in behind the wheel. Switching on the engine, Liam waited for the others to start their cars before they all took off the school ground.

Fifteen minutes of driving, William sat by Liam's side quietly. , everyEvery other minute, minute, he casting cast Liam a quick glance. Soon he found them stopping atstopped in front of a big house, or what lookslooked more like a mansion, and Liam calling called someone to open the gate.

While he waited, Liam placed a strong hand on William's thighsthigh and gave it a rub. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. Nothing at all." Will looked back and forth, finding searching the someplace for landmarks that may have seemed to be familiar withto him. But as he looked clearlyaround, it dawned to him that this place iswas fairly new to him.

"Liam! The bitch won't budge." Gunn yelled to Liam.

"Give her a punchslap or two!" Liam yelled back.

As Liam looked back toat William, the gate opened, and a voice over the loud speaker was heard.

"Welcome home, Sir Angelus. We'll have your lunch ready and for you and your guests."

Liam drove around the huge circle drive and stopped. He parked his car just beside the mansion as his friends followed him. As Liam shut off the car's engine, he saw William visibly tense. He looked at his William with gentle eyes and asked in the same manner, "Are you alright?"

William was a little touched with this hulking man's tenderness. He gave a small nod and smiled at him.

Liam smiled back and said in an excited tone, "Ok then. Let's get going. I'm damn hungry."

They stepped out of the viper just in time to see Gunn, Wesley, Riley and Graham walk towards them; Buffy was slung over Gunn's shoulder. As they walked towards the front doors, itthey opened and a butler came into view.

"Pleasant afternoon, Sir Angelus. The masters have left you a message telling you to take good care of yourself for the next few months. They headed to England and will be staying there to some time." The butler said in a deadpan voice. Looking at the six more guests of the household, the butler smiled at them and led then to the dining hall.

"Please have your seats gentlemen and madam. Your Mmeals will be here shortly." The butler bowed and left.

Liam sat on the head of the table aswhile the others took their seats. As William was about to sit next to Liam, he felt strong arms pull him and then he wasfound himself seated on Liam's lap. Will knew better than to argue with Liam, after all, he was only a guest in his home.

"So, Liam, what's up? When are you going to hold the ceremony? Do we need the whole Black Thorn present?" Riley asked eagerly.

Liam can'tcouldn't seem to keep his hands from sneaking in William's shirt. A slap on his hand and a death glare from his captive got his attention back to Riley. He smiled back to William and blew him a kiss.

"Ugh, yeah. It's gonna be tonight. Get them all here by 6pm. We'll hold the ceremony at 8."

William is was feeling uneasy with their current position. He's wasn't not used to be seatedsitting on another man's lap, and for that matter, on anyone's lap. Just before he could think of leaping out of Liam's lap, the butler came into the room pushing a cart.

"May I offer you, madam and gentlemen, some refreshments while waiting for your lunch?" The butler saidasked.

All of them nodded except for Liam and William. Liam, being too busy with William, didn't notice the butler had comingarrived,; while, William, trying to ignore Liam by thinking about something else, didn't want to look at anyone.

The butler approached William and Liam, "How about you mMaster Angelus and Master William? Would you care for some wine or other refreshments?'

Liam looked at the butler and smiled at him, "2Two red wines for me and William."

"Be there in a few seconds, Master Angelus."

William looked at Liam in a puzzled expression, "Why did he just call you Angelus?"

Liam smiled at him then said, "Liam 'Angelus' Aurelius". Angelus is what I am called when I'm in the Black Thorn and when I'm at home. Sometimes the guys call me Angel too."

The butler came back,returned with athe cart. The cart carried a tray with strawberries and other sweet fruits and a bottle of red wine plus two wine glasses. Just as the butler placed the said thingsitems in front of Liam, a group of maids came out, each of them, holding the guys'guests' lunch.

Every one ate their meal in silence except for Buffy's side comments about how the seats are more than enoughthere were more than enough seats, and not needing Liam to have William sit on his lapthat William didn't have to sit on Liam's lap, . And and that William iswas old enough and doesn'tdidn't need Liam to feed him.

After a while, Liam gotwas pissedannoyed off with Buffy's non-stop yammering about him and William.

"Buffy!" He spoke a little louder than he himself expected, "can't you just shut up?"

Buffy bowed her head as everyone continued with their meals. After what seemed like the longest lunch break in William's life, Liam stood up and announced to everyone, "Alright guys, after you're through with your meals, we'll be headin' back to the uUniversity. William and I will just be by the car." And with that, Liam ushered William out of the house on toward the car.

Outside, Liam suddenly turned William by the hips to face him, and suddenly held him by the waist and hoisted him up to sit on the hood of his car.

"So, what do you think?" Liam asked William, settlingas he settled himself between William's open legs.

William didn't know what he should say, it's not like he could say, 'I don't like it.' It would more likely, cause him some trouble. So he settled for the most unnatural answer, "Do you only want me for a fuck and to make you look all dominant and also because I'm only new here in this school? This town? This country?" the moment those words escaped his mouth, he regretted it.

Liam was shocked with the answer he got from the boy, he didn't expect that his consort willwould be this vulgar, he thought of his consort more likely, as the shy type, but against all oddsoddly enough, this iswas his boy and whatever he wasis, he likesliked him. "No. It's not only for a fuck. I chose you to be my companion and to be my equal. And it's also not because you're new to this place."

William briefly imagined him and Liam walking on the hallway at school, Liam walking beside him, arms on his shoulder, holding him close, and whispering to him every now and then, and making him laugh. Then as he tried to understand it more, he suddenly blurted out, "Is there any difference?"

Liam was far from shocked, he was glad that William iswas already getting comfortable in his presence to argue with him. "Well… It's not that complicated for me. Because…"

"Because I look like a woman and I'm smaller than the normal sophomore student." William buttedcut in before Liam could say his reason.

Liam looked at William incredulously, "What makes you think that? Well, for one, it's true that you're um… smaller than the average guy, but you don't look like a woman. I'm sure of it."

"Reeaallllyyy?" William dragged the word longerout, making it sound very sarcastic.

"Yessss…" Liam did the same to his answer. But before their little chat could get any longer, both of them heard the other guys laughing as they exited the house.

"Well, that's our cue. Get in the car then." Liam grabbed William by his waist and slid him off the hood of the car.

"Man, just let the little boy here wearput on a dress and you both arewould be the perfect couple." Gunn teased as he shoved Buffy over his shoulder and unceremoniously dropped her onin the back seat of his car.

"Alright, let's all get going." Liam said as he slid into his car. But before he switched his engine on, he looked at William one last time and blew him a kiss.

They drove back to school and arrived five minutes before class startsstarted. Liam slowly got out of his car while William almost ran off for his next class, but not before Liam got a hold of his wrist. William wasn't known to being late in any of his classes and he doesn'tdidn't have any plans of being late now either.

"Hey baby, where are you going?" Liam asked William, as he pulled him to his own body and wrapped his possessive arms possessively overaround William's slender frame.

William struggled to get out of Liam's hold, "Liam, I have classes in three minutes. I'm gonna be late!"

Liam still didn'trefused to loosen his arms aroundhold on William. Instead, instead, he whispered into William's ears, "Don't worry. I'll walk you to class."

And with that, Liam turned and said out loud to his other friends, "Guys, y'all go to class first I'll catch up in a while. I'll just walk William to his next class." And with that, Liam and William walked towards where William's next class iswas supposed to be.

TBC…

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this to be posted. I have no beta for this fic yet and I'm trying to improve my 'writing ability'. So, if there's a problem with my grammar, be a friendly reader and tell me what it is… I won't hold it against you. But please… tell it to me nicely. I'm not an American and although my country's second language is English, I'm not counted on it because my second language is Mandarin…

Sits in one corner and steels myself


	3. Chapter Two

Previously

Liam still refused to loosen his hold on William. Instead, he whispered in William's ear, "Don't worry. I'll walk you to class."

Liam turned and said out loud to his other friends, "Guys, y'all go to class first I'll catch up in a while. I'll just walk William to his next class." And with that, Liam and William walked toward where William's next class was supposed to be.

Chapter 2

The whole day was a blur to William, one minute he was walking to his morning classes, and before he realized it, he was standing by his open locker, placing his books neatly inside and thinking about what was going to happen next. Quite frankly, ever since he came to America, he'd always imagined being in a secret society where he could experience the things that he had dreamed of. But _actually_ being in the society and being an immediate high member never drifted through his mind.

Liam arrived just in time to see William close his locker; he didn't wait for another second to plaster himself to the blonde and give him a huge hug.

"God, I missed you baby!" Liam said gladly as he sighed into William's hair and then inhaled the unique scent of William.

Being suddenly hugged tight and lifted off the ground surprised William so, that his head seemed to spin. .

Liam noticed the lack of reaction from William. Deciding to give his little boy a shake, he, once again, lifted William off his feet and swung his around while saying, "I. missed. You!" before setting him down again, arms still around William's waist.

Finally, William's head swirled back to its proper place. He looked up at Liam's face and smiled blandly. Seeing William's weak smile sent Liam into a sudden panic, and he flooded William with questions.

"What's wrong Will? Did the teacher give you a hard time? "Did Ms. Calendar threaten you?"" Do people give you odd looks? Who are they?" Liam asked in one breath.

William was taken aback at Liam's over protectiveness of him. Not knowing what else to do, he settled on just smiling again and said, "Thought you're taking me shopping?"

That got William a cheery smile from Liam and an evil glint. "Oh, I am…just wait and see what I've got in stored for you…" Liam released William's waist and lifted his arm to William's shoulder and stalked out of the school.

As they reached the student parking lot, William saw the same cars from the last time he was here, plus a new one. He was really shocked to see a female come out of the car. The girl waved at William and Liam with a seductive smile and a very hot "Hello."

Liam was glad Faith had arrived. He really didn't want to spend all that time picking out clothes. He knew Faith would save them a whole lot of time. Mostly because he wanted his sister to know his new companion, he just had a feeling that Faith would like William just as much he did.

"Will, that hot chick is my sister, Faith. She's gonna help us with shopping. With her here it's gonna save us a hell of lot of time!" Liam said out loud.

"Save the praise Angel, I'm here to save you time, not to waste them on me. And ooh, did I mention, that boy there is really pretty." Then she crossed her arms over her chest, "So, are we gonna get goin' or what? I know just what hair color suits pretty boy there, Bleached Blonde White!" She exclaimed as she slid back into her car and revved up the engine.

Liam wasted no time; he took William's hand and headed towards his car. As soon as Faith saw her brother get into the Viper, she sped off, leaving Liam to follow her. As she drove off of the campus grounds, she saw her brother's Viper catching up to her very fast. They drove toward the mall like they were in a drag race and parked side by side in their reserved parking spaces.

Faith was the first one to get out of her car. Walking over to her brother's, she saw William holding on tightly to the car seat as if he holding on for dear life. She witnessed Liam looking very much like a high school boy apologizing to his date for being an ass. She couldn't help but smile; she'd never seen Liam get serious with a partner since… Darla. She hated her dearly.

"Will, I'm sorry… I…it's just Faith and me always drive this way… we're always racing against each other. Will, please, calm down, your knuckles are goin' white, Will." Liam soothed his scared-shitless passenger. Seeing Faith stand by his car, he gave her a sheepish smile.

Liam finally pried William's knuckles from his car seat and somehow managed to get him out of the car. Perched on the hood of Liam's car, William was slowly getting back to his skin.

Faith decided to talk to William a little, since she was the one who was going to be picking out William's outfit. "Hey there, pretty boy, got scared shitless with me and my brother's driving, didn't you!"

Liam noticed that Faith was teasing Will and told Will quickly. "Baby, I'm sorry…I didn't mean it. I didn't know you'd get scared with my driving."

William was finally feeling more like himself just as Liam finished his latest apology. "I-It's ok. I just… it's just… did you see the old woman there? She almost got hit by you…" He stammered.

Liam smiled at William and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry William, Liam is a good driver, he didn't hit the woman, though…I almost hit her. Don't worry, it's nothing big. So let's get going shall we?" Faith said as she pulled William away from the car and dragged him toward the elevator.

They rode the elevator with Liam's protective, or rather possessive arm draped over William's slender shoulder and Faith chattering about how cute Liam was when he was little and how he always managed to get hit by her whenever they were racing in go-carts.

As the elevator opened, Faith was the first to step out of it with Liam and William following behind her. As they strolled along many clothing stores, Liam was enjoying the attention they were getting from Faith's hot leather figure to William's innocent boy looks to his own, hard and muscular body.

William really felt awkward with most of the people staring at them. He was not used to people looking at him from head to toe. He felt Liam's arm tighten around his shoulder as they came to a halt. He looked up at the store's name and was really shocked to see it was one of the most expensive stores in the place.

He whipped around to face Liam and said quickly. "Liam, what are we doing here?"

Liam looked down at William with a smile, "Shopping. What does it look like?"

William ducked his head and said shyly, "Liam, i…I can't afford it."

"Don't worry, William, take it as a gift from me." Faith said as she entered the shop and asked the manager to close the shore for two hours. When the manager nodded her head, Faith handed her a fat roll of cash as an incentive, and told the woman, "We'll be using credit card for the purchased clothes."

The manager smiled at her and nodded again as she walked away asking the other customers to leave for a while, and leaving the three of them on their own.

TBC….

Bunch of thank you to my wonderful beta… Tami Brandt… :D Hee… thanks sweeety.. :D for betaing my story.. :D I know I suck but you tried your best to make my story readable. :D heheee.. Love ya sweets..


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Wonderful

Author: Alexis Aurelius

Genre: slash

Beta: Tami Brandt

Rating: NC-17/ R

Pairing: Angel/Spike; Liam/William

Summary: Liam Aurelius is a famous male model and is in a secret society called Black Thorn. He meets William in school. Liam falls in love with this person and vice versa.

**Warning: This story contains sexual situations between an adult (21 yrs old) and a minor (16 yrs old)**

Chapter 3

Faith enjoyed herself while she picked out clothes for her brother and William. After choosing the tightest and most exotic leather pants, Faith couldn't help but pick out some pants for herself.

Liam and William were seated on a bench looking around. Both of them were startled when Faith dropped a dozen or so pairs of leather pants on William's lap and a couple for Liam. Both looked at Faith incredulously, as if Faith has grown a second head.

"What! It's not like those are going to make William appear naked!" She defended. She knew very well what was going through her brother's mind when she received a good glare from her brother.

"Faith," Liam inhaled, as if it would help to calm him down, "we… you are here to pick out new outfits for William, not make him look like a whore!"

"Well, it's not like he would wear this to school?" Faith argued. "And besides, only two pairs of the leather jeans are front laced the others are side laced and buttoned ups."

Seeing that the two siblings would fight over articles of clothing, William decided to cut in and do whatever it took to let these two cool down.

"Liam! I'll just try these on and see if it fits." William said as he stood up. "Want to come with me?"

"After you've fitted one on, you'll come out and let me see?" Liam asked expectantly and then winked at William.

"Let me see too… so that I could choose your tops…." Faith said.

William nodded. As soon as William locked the door in the fitting room, he stared at the pants for a couple of seconds then said to himself, 'I'll surely look like a whore if Liam will not be around me.'

William tried on the front lace pants first, but noticed that the pants would not fit he opened the door and looked for Faith. Spotting Faith by the remaining stack of leather pants, he called her over.

"Um... Faith, this front laced pair don't fit me." William said and handed the pants over to Faith.

Faith smiled at William then asked, "Would they fit, if you lose the boxers?"

William didn't really know, so he replied hesitantly, "I…think so."

"Then try them on without the boxers."

Before William could protest, Faith shut the door and said, "When you try on the other pants lose the boxers, if you're not really comfortable without those, I could get you some sexy briefs."

"Ugh…"

"Alright then, I'll get some for you."

William knew that arguing with Faith would be like arguing with a child, having a point or not, it's worthless. So, he decided to try on the pants without the boxers. He slid his boxers off and slipped in the leather pants. After lacing them up, he walked out of the fitting room and was surprised to see Liam sitting on the bench outside the door smiling at him.

It wasn't even a few seconds, when Faith shoved a shirt at him, telling him to try it on with the pants.

The day ended with Liam holding a dozen or so shopping bags for William and Faith. On the way to the car, he mumbled, "Why is it that I have to carry your bags, dear sister?"

"Because, dear brother, I am the one who helped you both choose the outfit for tonight and whenever you two are planning to wear those." Faith explained as she leeched herself to William's right arm.

"Faith, would you PLEASE extract yourself from William." Liam said as he saw Faith's breast brush on William's arms.

Faith loosened her hold and just anchored her hand to Will's and pouted, "You're no fun!"

They walked to their respective cars and drove home. Liam dropping William in his dorm and telling him, "I'll pick you up in an hour, be ready by then and … bring your important things. After tonight, you're staying with me."

Roughly an hour later, William was already dressed and waiting for Liam arrive. His important things were packed in his small bag and sitting by the door, another bag of clothes sat by the coffee table. He stood in front of the mirror to look at himself one last time, thinking about what would happen tonight.

A few more minutes and he heard the now familiar engine of Liam's car and picked up the bags as he headed out. Closing the door of the dorm room, he looked at the door and smiled. He never knew his life would turn this way.

Downstairs, Liam sat in his car waiting for William, as soon as he saw William; he scrambled out of his car.

"Baby, you look so fuckin' sexy. Those look heavy; you should've called me up." Liam said as he took the bags from William and placed them in the trunk.

"I can manage it." William smiled sweetly.

"Alright then, get in. we'll head back now. And did I already tell you, you look so sexy?" Liam said winking at William before he walked toward the driver's side of the car.

"U-huh." Will replied after he got in the passenger side and they drove off.

TBC….


	5. Chapter Four

Title: Wonderful

Author: Alexis Aurelius

Genre: slash

Beta: Tami Brandt

Rating: NC-17/ R

Pairing: Angel/Spike; Liam/William

Summary: Liam Aurelius is a famous male model and is in a secret society called Black Thorn. He meets William in school. Liam falls in love with this person and vice versa.

**Warning: This story contains sexual situations between an adult (21 yrs old) and a minor (16 yrs old)**

Chapter 4

When they arrived at Liam's place, Will was shocked to see over a dozen beautiful cars parked outside Liam's manor. Though he didn't notice the junked car parked just beside them. Liam placed an arm around William's shoulder and ushered him inside.

As Liam walked in, the noisy crowd silenced and stilled, Liam pulled William tightly to his side and smiled, "Everyone, meet my SOUL-MATE. I am pleased to see that all of you are here. We'll start with the real party at the stroke of midnight. As for the new members, you'll be given a task by my mate later in the evening and if you pass, then you're in. So… enjoy the night gentlemen, I'll see you all at midnight."

The crowd exploded with loud music and people dancing, as Liam guided William to his bedroom.

Walking into Liam's bedroom, William expected to see the usual messy room that was normal for models, but he was stunned to see Liam's room to be tidy and clean and very comfortable. He noted that the whole room was painted with dark colors and the tall windows are covered by heavy drapes, that even in broad daylight, when closed, seemed like night.

Liam left William to wonder around the room while he stripped his shirt off and unbuckled his pants. Seeing that William was unaware of what he's doing, he unzipped his pants and walked towards William.

"Baby, make your self comfortable, I'll just be in the shower." Liam said as he wrapped Will in an embrace and dropped a kiss on his cheek before heading toward the bathroom.

William looked around for awhile after Liam had retreated to the bathroom. Seeing the tall bookshelves filled with thick old books and some ornaments on the other levels, he couldn't help but feel the one ornament that caught his attention- a small crystal ball that was placed at eye level on the humungous bookcase.

The feel of the crystal ball against William's palm was very unique, there was heat radiating from it and it seemed as if it were glowing. It didn't look like it was attached to anything, William was sure. He took the ball and held it in both hands. He rolled the orb around in his hands and enjoyed the heat it created. He closed his eyes and images of him and Liam naked flashed through his mind. His eyes shot open and he almost dropped the glass ball, but luckily, he got a good grip on it and gently placed it back to where it belonged.

After replacing the glass ball, he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. His pale skin appeared even paler as he sat on the dark sheeted bed. He started to feel anxious since Liam had just entered the shower a while ago. He decided to lie down and rest his eyes and mind for a while, since he didn't know what later had in store for him.

Liam came out of the bathroom with a towel tied loosely around his hips, only a gentle tug and the towel would drop to the floor. The first thing he noticed when he came out was a small bundle of pale blonde curled up in his bed. He smiled as he thought of every morning seeing this beautiful creature in his arms and nuzzled into him.

Liam decided that he should get dressed before William awoke. He hurriedly padded over to his spacious closet and took out a pair of black leather pants that matched William's and a cream colored v-neck sweater. After dressing, he went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and style his hair. Finishing the task, he walked out to the bedroom, stopped beside the bed and crouched beside the sleeping form of William.

"Will," he shook the boy gently, "Baby, let's go now."

William stirred, at first he didn't notice where he was, and then a few moments later, he remembered he was in Liam's bedroom, specifically, in Liam's bed, he quickly swung his legs back down to the floor and stood upright.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." William apologized as Liam smiled at him sweetly and dropped a kiss on him.

"No problem, let's go then." Liam swept William into his arms, carrying him like a newly wedded bride. "Let's go grab some drinks and wait for midnight. Oh, and I want you to meet some important people in our Society."

It wasn't long before William was drunk from all the alcohol Liam had been offering to him all night. Liam noticed William swaying and decided to take him to the courtyard so he could get a gulp of the fresh night air.

"Liam, do you know that I was from England?" Will asked, obviously drunk.

"Yes Will, I do, I've known since before I met you." Liam said as he guided William to sit on the bench, and then settled next to the drunken boy.

"Do you know why I came to America then?"

"Yes Will, I do."

All of a sudden, William became sober and sat up straight, "Hmm, guess, I'm only good for sex because I look like a bleedin' bird."

Liam was taken aback by William's sudden soberness and the sadness in his voice. He didn't know what to really say, so he settled for wrapping a protective arm around William and pulled him close to his own body- letting William know that he was there.

The night passed by slowly, but nevertheless, midnight struck and Will was a little shocked to see people gathering around then and settling down on the chairs that seemed to come out of nowhere. Soon he found himself left alone to sit on the bench as he watch Liam stand up and completely silence the crowd.

"Everyone, tonight, I want to introduce you all to William, my soul-mate."

A loud applause rose up and then the next thing William knew he was being pulled up close to Liam's body, an arm wrapped around his waist and he was being devoured by Liam.

TBC…


	6. Chapter Five

Title: Wonderful  
Author: Alexis Aurelius  
Genre: slash  
Rating: NC-17/ R  
Pairing: Angel/Spike; Liam/William.  
Notes: This story is completely AU. There's a vicious secret society, much like the movie 'Skulls'. But it's completely different from it.

Beta: Tami Brandt

Warning: This story contains sexual situations between an adult (21 yrs old) and a minor (16 yrs old)  
Summary: Liam Aurelius is a famous male model and is in a secret society called Black Thorn. He meets William in a bar somewhere in LA. Liam falls in love with this person and vice versa. But something is stopping William from committing into a relationship with Liam.

Chapter Five

The crowd's applause grew louder as the kiss was drawn out. William couldn't help but return the kiss. He knew Liam was the type of person who wouldn't take no for an answer under any circumstances, but damn, he was a good kisser. Though, there was one thing that he never expected from the kiss. It was how Liam seemed to be so gentle with him and treated him as though he actually loved him.

William wasn't the one who had a good childhood. He was often mistaken as a female and he was always called sissy for his slender frame. And somehow, he always seemed to like guys more than women.

Before he could process his thoughts, Liam was already pulling him closer to his body and had already broken the kiss. Scanning the crowd, he saw Buffy staring at him. When he saw her, his legs felt weak and he would haven fallen down if not for the strong arms around his waist. 

"Alright everyone, since we're done with introductions, the real party starts." Liam announced and then he pulled William away from the, once again, noisy crowd.

Walking into the library, William looked around. Massive book shelves in Liam's room were unexpected, but this room, filled with more books, awed the scholar in him. As he moved around to look, he noticed that a glass ball decorated every bookshelf, similar to the one on Liam's bookshelf in his bedroom. He took a closer look and was shocked to see that the books on that particular shelf were of old literature and history.

"Liam, it's not that I'm insulting you or anything, but this is really unexpected." William said as he continued to walk around, looking at the books that are displayed. There was one thing that he didn't notice before though, it was how all the books looked very old and all of them seem to be bound in leather.

"I love reading books; it's become a habit of mine." Liam replied, walking up to William to wrap an arm around him.

Liam ushered William toward one of the bookshelves that was just three feet from them. When he got there, he took a hold of William's hand and guided it to one of the books. He pulled the book out of its place and they both headed toward the sofa that was arranged near a tall window.

William sat down and Liam settled beside him. When Liam sat down, William curled up against his side, legs tucked under him, and leaned against Liam's massive body.

Liam couldn't help but wrap an arm around William's shoulder. Together they stayed like that as William browse through the book on his lap. The time seemed to pass by quickly and before they even had the chance to do anything other than enjoy each other's presence, a voice from outside had their attention.

"Yo, Liam, bro, it's already two, one more hour and we're all off." Gunn called out.

"Yeah, we'll be right out in few." Liam replied as William closed the book and placed it beside him. "So, I guess we have to mingle with them for the final hour." He placed a chaste kiss on William's cheek before standing up. William rose to stand and together they walked out of the library. As they made their way toward the garden where all of the people seem to be mingling, Riley appeared beside William and gave him a dirty look. Liam didn't notice the look from Riley but he did notice when Riley moved closer to Will. He quickly pulled William closer to him and immediately came face to face with Riley.

"What's up, Riley?" he hissed through gritted teeth and at the same time trying to sound cool.

Riley backed up a few steps, clearly intimidated with Liam's bigger body, "Nothin' new, man. Just wonderin' here and there." and with that, he turned and walked away.

"Liam!" Wesley called out.

Liam turned just in time to see Wesley get pushed off the edge and fall into the pool. Laughs and coos erupted as the crowd gathered to help Wesley get himself off the water. Finally with Wesley out of the water, he took the offered towel and walked toward Liam and William.

"Liam, we have a gathering along with the other society heads the day after tomorrow, 8 pm. I think I gave you the invitation but I guess you misplaced it again, so I'm telling you now. Oh and it said to bring a date." Wesley said as he dried his hair.

"Thanks Wes. What would I do without you?" Liam smiled at him, "Tell the guys we'll leave at six."

Wesley nodded and left them. Turning to look at William, Liam was a little amazed to see William trying his very best not to laugh.

"What's funny?" Liam asked as he placed a meaty arm over William's shoulder and guided him toward the marble bench to sit.

"It's… I don't know… I didn't think you're that… how can I say it? Humble." Then William smiled and leaned into Liam's massive body. "Now I know that the big scary looks are just reserved for those who you don't like."

Liam tightened his arms over William's shoulder before dropping a kiss on his curls, "Those who get to know me are the ones who are mostly afraid of me. I don't just look scary and fierce, I am fierce. But only to those who deserve it."

William smiled and just enjoyed being in Liam's arms. Then something suddenly crossed his mind, his smile faded and his whole body stiffened.

Liam noticed his sudden tension then asked, "What's wrong?"

"I… how would others react to this? To us?" William asked, deep inside, hoping that Liam would just say, to hell with them.

Liam didn't reply; instead he looked William in the eyes and leaned forward to capture the smaller man's lips in a searing kiss. Somewhere along the kiss, Liam's hands found their way to Will's head and his fingers tangled in the curls. When Liam pulled away, they both slowly opened their eyes and Liam said, "To hell with what they think, Will. I'm falling in love with you."

Time seemed to stand still for William the moment Liam said that. Everything seemed to be a dream that he'd been longing for, well not the falling in love with a guy, but close, someone who would love him, cheer him up, and just hold him at night.

Liam saw Will in deep thought. His stomach was doing summersaults, thoughts reeled in his mind, 'What if he doesn't want this?', 'What if he's just scared to say no to me?' a lot of what ifs entered his mind. But they soon evaporated when he heard William's words.

"I… I think I'm falling for you too."

Liam didn't realize how happy he was at that time. He wanted to shout for joy, he wanted to jump up and down. The knot that was in his stomach a while ago loosened when he heard William's words. He knew no one had ever had this kind of effect toward him. He was too ecstatic for words. He hugged William close until he felt the boy pushing him away. It was then he let go. Once again, knots tightened in his stomach.

William saw the look on Liam's face when he had struggled to push him off. Well, what was he supposed to do? Choke to death cause the one he'd fallen in love with forgot how strong he was?

"I need to breathe, luv." William defended. Then he leaned toward Liam and took Liam's arm to place over his waist.

After a few more sweet silent moments, Liam and William were interrupted by Gunn who ran toward then, grinning like a mad man as he related to Liam what happened at the other end of the garden.

"Man, you are so not gonna believe this." Gunn said, his smile getting wider. "We caught Buffy behind the bushes, and she was holding up a picture of you and stickin' a dildo up her pussy." This time, he let out a chuckle, "She was moanin' and groaning and I guess she was lost in whatever she was feeling that she didn't notice that her moans are getting louder until one of us found her."

Liam never understood Gunn; he knew that he took good care of whatever it was that was his. But seeing that he just laughed at Buffy's embarrassment, maybe Gunn never really liked her at all. It wasn't that long before Buffy had screamed and shouted obscenities and took off. A short time later they bid everyone goodbye.

Soon the house was empty and Liam and William were left alone. Closing the door, Liam saw William picking up empty beer bottles and cups. Sighing, he walked over and wrapped his arms around William's waist to still him and said near his ear in a hush whisper, "You don't have to do that; the housemaids will be back in a few hours." He swung them both to the silent music and then whispered again, "Let's go get some sleep."

William smiled as he felt Liam press up against his back and wrap an arm around his waist. His smile grew wider when he heard Liam's whispered words. He didn't know why he was excited, but he was. Maybe for the fact that for the first time since he'd left home, there was somebody who was going to hold him throughout the night and still be holding him when he woke up.

TBC


	7. Chapter Six

Title: Wonderful  
Author: Alexis Aurelius  
Genre: slash  
Rating: NC-17/ R  
Pairing: Angel/Spike; Liam/William.  
Notes: This story is completely AU. There's a vicious secret society, much like the movie 'Skulls'. But it's completely different from it.

Beta: Tami Brandt

Warning: This story contains sexual situations between an adult (21 yrs old) and a minor (16 yrs old)  
Summary: Liam Aurelius is a famous male model and is in a secret society called Black Thorn. He meets William in a bar somewhere in LA. Liam falls in love with this person and vice versa. But something is stopping William from committing into a relationship with Liam.

Chapter Six

Three months later

Riley walked up to their table in the cafeteria and sat down beside William, who was now known as Spike. After the short three months, Liam had changed his lover's image from a soft sweet boy to a leather clad punk with bleached blonde hair and thick eyeliner and mascara, but still, in the privacy of their home, Spike melted back to the ever so sweet and soft William; though sometimes, Spike used his punk mask to taunt Liam to a good hard fuck.

"So, Angelus, I heard that Buffy's up to something," Riley said, snaking an arm over Spike's shoulders. But his hands hadn't yet touched Spike's shoulders when he felt himself being hauled off his chair and pinned to the nearest wall.

"Don't touch him! He's not for you to touch," Liam growled, his face millimeters from Riley. He couldn't really decipher the reasons why he hated Riley, only that he did.

Noticing the crowd slowly turning their attention toward them, Spike stood up from where he was seated and headed over to where Liam still had Riley pinned to the wall. He stopped behind Liam and hugged him from behind. His hands roamed Liam's vast chest and rubbed random patterns as he whispered softly to him, "Luv, let go. We'll get in trouble and that's something we don't really need at the moment."

He felt Liam's tense muscles relax and watched him lower his arms from pinning Riley to the wall. Spike turned Liam to face him and on his tip toes he placed a chaste kiss on Liam's lips then walked back to their table holding on to Liam's hand. Liam followed without hesitation and so did Riley.

At the table, Spike was now seated on his lover's lap as Riley took the seat farthest from them.

"Speak up, Riley. I remember you saying that Buffy has a plan against us." Liam said as he leaned back and pulled Spike with him.

"It's not against us, it's just against William, or rather, Spike. I've heard that just last week, Spike caused a havoc which involved Buffy and her personal life, and she's back for revenge." Riley said as he stared at Spike.

"Stop staring at me, man. Yer creeping me the bloody fuck out!" Spike said as he sunk deeper into Liam's strong arms. He was not afraid or ashamed to flaunt Liam in public. In fact, he rebelled in the reactions he received from it. And so did Liam.

"Is there a lack of chairs to sit on, Mr. Marsters?" out of nowhere, a short ugly looking male approached their table with his hands on his hips.

"Man, this is the new supervisor, as I've heard from the student bodies. I think he doesn't know who really runs this place, dontcha think, Spike?" Gunn eyed the new supervisor and then looked at Spike.

"I am going to bring you to the principal's office for disrespecting your elders, young man!" the short ugly looking man said as he hauled Gunn by the back collar of his shirt. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Supervisor Robert Summers-Snyder."

Liam stood up along with his lover and both of them towered over the new supervisor, Mr. Snyder. Liam crossed his arms over his broad chest then said in a frighteningly calm voice, "If you're bringing William to the principal's office, you might as well think about finding a new job, Mr. Snyder."

Snyder snorted before walking away and leaving them alone. But as Snyder walked away, Buffy along with her make-up freaks walked up to their table.

"Liam, we have to talk." Buffy said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Liam expectantly. When Liam made no move, Buffy sighed and then ticked her high heels against the hard floor. "Liam, now. Talk. Us."

Liam chuckled along with his friends, but William remained silent. Then altogether, as if it is choreographed, they all stopped and Gunn stood up, towering over Buffy. "Girl, I don't think it's nice to be doin' that to Liam and don't think that we haven't figured out what you're plannin' ta do."

Buffy was clearly intimidated by Gunn, but she didn't back off and kept her ground. "Gunn, mind your own business. Liam and I aren't your business, so get lost."

Before Gunn could talk, William already beat him to it, "Yanno, Buffy, if yer plannin' ta do somethin' ta me, I think ya have 'nother thought comin'. I mean it's not like Liam here can be by my side all the time, but I want you to know that if ya ever plan ta take me down again, I'm not gonna be that soft on ya."

Buffy eyed William and she can really feel her blood boiling. She couldn't believe that her place was taken away by a gay cockney who loved a big cock up his ass every moment possible. But her glare didn't last long when a hulky figure moved in front of the man she was staring at. Her blood turned cold when she met Liam's blazing eyes.

"Buffy" Liam said calmly, "there's nothing to talk about."

Buffy was pissed off to no end and there was nothing she could do. Liam still had his hold on her even though they weren't officially dating anymore. A point of fact that, for the last three months, Liam spent an awful lot of time with the English freak.

Seeing as there was nothing to come out of it at the moment, she sneered at the people behind her and pushed herself to her toes, grabbed a hold of Liam's face and gave him an open mouthed wet kiss on the lips. At first, Liam was too shocked to react, therefore, giving Buffy the chance to lick Liam's lips. But as soon as Liam came back to his senses, he pushed Buffy away really hard, making her fall on her ass.

Liam angrily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and spat out, "Don't you ever come near me again, Buffy." Leaving Buffy on the floor, he grabbed a hold of Spike's arms and pulled him out of the cafeteria.

"Liam," Spike said. He halted, causing Liam to turn and face him. His face was flushed with anger. "Just so you know, love; I'm not letting you kiss me until you brush your teeth!"

He grinned widely and wrapped his slender arms around Liam, not caring at all whether they were in a public place or that they were just outside Mr. Snyder's office. Snyder exploded when he saw Liam and William just outside his office making out. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but two males cuddling in front of his office was something that he could not let pass, especially if those two are the ones who embarrassed him just mere moments before.

Snyder stood up and walked out to reprimand them, but just as he reached the two men, they were already at arms length from each other. They both turned toward the supervisor and gave Snyder a death glare. It did little to make the man back down, though. After glaring at Snyder, daring him to say anything, both men walked away from him and toward the parking lot and Liam's car.

Liam leaned back on the hood of his Viper as Spike leaned his whole body over Liam. His lover's muscled arms wrapped around his slim form as they stared at nothing, just enjoying the feeling of being together. Slowly, Spike turned himself around in his lover's arm and planted a kiss on the tip of Liam's nose.

"What's the matter, love?" Spike asked.

Liam sighed heavily and then smiled at him weakly, "Just tired baby. Nothing big." He gave his lover a quick kiss on the tip of the nose.

Spike didn't push the topic. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his lover and rested his head on his lover's broad chest. They stood there for long moments. Before either of them noticed it, people were gathering in the parking lot to mingle with their friends. This also cued them to go to their usual place; under the tree at the courtyard with Gunn and the others.

Gunn was already there when they reached the tree.

"Hey, Man! Where've you two been? Wes and Fred already went home." Gunn informed them.

"Yeah. So we see, Charlie boy." Spike said as he felt Liam's arms slide around his waist.

Liam and Spike remained standing for a while as they took in their surroundings before Gunn stood up and bid them goodbye.

"Hey man. Gotta go now; have to do some things at home. But, we'll see you two at the club tonight, right?" seeing Liam and Spike nod their agreements, Gunn went off.

With only the two of them left there, Liam sat down under the shade and held out his arms for the other man to sit in between his legs. Spike sat down and was immediately embraced in strong arms.

"So, what do you wanna do for the meantime, baby?" Liam asked as he laid his chin on Spike's shoulder.

Spike smiled as he stared ahead, "How long do we have till tonight?"

Liam tightened his arms around his lover and buried his head in the younger man's neck, "About five hours or less." He heaved a sigh. "I don't know. I just want to lie down and just stay like that for some time."

"Let's go back home then, so that you can relax for the next few hours." Spike stood up and offered his hand to Liam. Pulling the man up, his lover grabbed him and held him in an embrace. After a few minutes of cuddling, they both heard a cough.

TBC


	8. Chapter Seven

Title: Wonderful  
Author: Alexis Aurelius  
Genre: slash  
Rating: NC-17/ R  
Pairing: Angel/Spike; Liam/William.  
Notes: This story is completely AU. There's a vicious secret society, much like the movie 'Skulls'. But it's completely different from it.

Beta: Tami Brandt

Warning: This story contains sexual situations between an adult (21 yrs old) and a minor (16 yrs old)  
Summary: Liam Aurelius is a famous male model and is in a secret society called Black Thorn. He meets William in a bar somewhere in LA. Liam falls in love with this person and vice versa. But something is stopping William from committing into a relationship with Liam.

Chapter Seven

"Let's go back home then, so that you can relax for the next few hours." Spike stood up and offered his hand to Liam. Pulling the man up, his lover grabbed him and held him in an embrace. After a few minutes of cuddling, they both heard a cough.

"Ehem," when Liam and Spike turned to face the source of the cough, Spike arched his eyebrow at the small ugly man from the cafeteria earlier. "This isn't a place for affectionate hugs Mr. Marsters and Mr. Aurelius."

Liam arched his eyebrow at him before pulling Spike up for a kiss. Knowing that Liam was really annoyed enough to pull this stunt just to rile the short ugly guy, Spike followed the lead and returned the kiss with the addition of pulling Liam's hand around him to rest on his ass.

Snyder was livid. "Mr. Aurelius and Mr. Marsters, I'll be seeing the two of you first thing tomorrow in my office." In a huff, he stomped away from the lip locked pair.

After hearing rather than seeing Snyder walk away, Liam pulled away and said with a smirk, "So, think we should fuck around in his office tomorrow?" Returning the smirk, Spike nodded before pulling Liam back for another kiss before they left.

When they reached Liam's place, Spike noticed a white Hummer H2 Limo parked by the entrance and he immediately stiffened. The reaction didn't pass by Liam notice and knowing that that hummer signified that his parents had returned, he took Spike's hand and kissed it before saying, "Don't worry. They're nice and they don't bite like me." He emphasized what he just said by biting Spike's ears. "See, I'm a big asshole."

Spike smiled warmly at his lover and then nodded, "I know that, but I prefer you paying all the attention to my asshole." Placing a quick peck on the bigger man's cheek, Spike slid out of the car and stretched, taking a deep breath as he stretched his hands to his back.

Liam smiled at his boy and switched off the engine before getting out and walking over to Spike. Liam pulled him tight against his chest and said, "They'll love you just as much as I do. Though I don't think I like how that came out… but I know they'll love you."

They both walked toward the entrance and just as the door opened. It revealed a friendly looking woman with a big bulky man. Both were smiling at them as the woman of the pair pulled them inside.

Liam noticed that Spike was walking a little stiff with his parents and he pulled the smaller man to his side then said, "Mom, dad, let's not scare William…"

Seeing Spike stiffen and tense up, Mr. Aurelius let out a chuckle and then said while laughing, "It might be how big I look and how scary your mom's face is whenever she's got that freaky smile in her face."

Spike smiled at that; Liam's father is just like him; a complete asshole but a great lover and a great person once you knew him. Spike also took in the fact that Mr. Aurelius was indeed a big man. Although Liam was taller than him, Mr. Aurelius' body build was clearly more bulky than of his son and that really impressed him.

"Well, we can't just let the kids stay outside. Come in, my darlings." Mrs. Aurelius moved aside to let them in.

Without another word, Liam walked in with his hand on the small of Spike's back. Though Spike had been living with Liam for sometime already, now that Liam's parents were home, Spike felt really alienated.

"What's wrong, Will?" Liam asked, "Meeting Mom and dad really hit you, didn't it?"

Spike smiled shyly and nodded, "I… I don't know what to say. Your mom and dad seem ready to accept me but something's bothering me."

Liam smiled and yelled over his shoulder, "Mom, dad, me and William will just be upstairs; we'll be going out later tonight." Then he smiled and led Spike up to their room.

When they reached Liam's room, Spike dropped himself on the bed and spread his arms open wide. Liam smiled and covered the lithe body with his own. He started to pepper Spike's face with small kisses, slowly moving down to his lover's neck. Spike couldn't repress a loud moan from escaping, "Liam… "

Liam stopped and quickly ripped his own shirt off, tearing the material in half and doing the same to Spike's shirt. Quickly unbuckling his belt, he pulled it out of the loops, taking both of Spike's hands in one wrist, he wrapped his belt around the delicate wrists.

Now with Spike's hands tied above his head, Liam started to sensually torture his lover. Placing random kisses along the flat torso and working his way down to the navel. As Liam reached the navel; he used his tongue to tease it.

Spike's senses were overloading and his body was trembling from the sweet assault that his lover was doing to him. "Liam, fuck me already!" William half moaned and half ordered.

Liam sat back on his heels and smirked, "Since you asked so nicely." He proceeded to unbutton his pants and free his rock hard cock.

Spike groaned upon seeing his lover's huge erection, just the mental image of that rock hard length pushing into him almost made him cum in his jeans. "Liam, please… take my pants off…"

Liam smirked even more before popping Spike's button slowly. As soon as Spike's jeans were wide open and his erection free from its confines, Liam quickly pulled the offending cloth off of his lover and was quickly followed by his own jeans.

As soon as both of them were naked, Spike was wriggling helplessly on the bed with his hands above his head while Liam smirked while he slowly studied his lover's lean body.

"Liam, please…" Spike pleaded.

"Please what, baby?" Liam leaned down and licked Spike's navel. And then took his lover's hard cock in his hand and started to stroke it slowly but firmly.

Spike arched off the bed as his lover took a hold of his cock and firmly stroked it. But before another loud moan could be made, there was a knock on their bedroom door.

TBC


	9. Chapter Eight

Title: Wonderful  
Author: Alexis Aurelius  
Genre: slash  
Rating: NC-17/ R  
Pairing: Angel/Spike; Liam/William.  
Notes: This story is completely AU. There's a vicious secret society, much like the movie 'Skulls'. But it's completely different from it.

Beta: Tami Brandt

Warning: This story contains sexual situations between an adult (21 yrs old) and a minor (16 yrs old)  
Summary: Liam Aurelius is a famous male model and is in a secret society called Black Thorn. He meets William in a bar somewhere in LA. Liam falls in love with this person and vice versa. But something is stopping William from committing into a relationship with Liam.

Chapter Eight

Spike arched off the bed as his lover took a hold of his cock and firmly stroked it. But before another loud moan could be made, there was a knock on their bedroom door. Liam halted his movements on his lover's dick and let out an annoyed sigh.

Outside their door, Riley stood there, whole body tense, he knew that he was betraying Buffy by showing up to tell Liam her plan, but his loyalty was stronger for his society, not his love. Becoming agitated, he knocked again, frantically, "Liam, open up."

Hearing a loud growl from the inside, Riley started to think twice about his loyalty, but just before he could make his choice between just running away or telling Liam, the big French doors were almost wrenched off of their hinges when it was opened by a very furious and not to mention half naked Liam.

"What the fuck is wrong with YOU!" Liam screamed at Riley, he smiled inwardly when he saw Riley visibly flinch.

"L-Liam, tonight's party… Buffy is planning something…" Riley stammered, he didn't know why, maybe because he was scared of Liam or just shocked because of the loud voice of Liam.

Liam was about to shout at Riley again when he felt slender arms circle his waist. "Now, now love, don't scare little ole Riley wiely."

Liam visibly calmed and apologized to Spike, "Sorry baby, it's just frustrating. We're in the middle of something important and then he," Liam motioned toward Riley standing in the doorway, "shows up and tells me that my ex bitch is planning something against us."

Spike bit Liam's tattooed shoulder then said, "And I am the present bitch?"

Riley couldn't take his eyes off of the two men in front of him. But somehow he managed a small cough when Liam answered Spike's question.

"No baby, you're not a bitch. You're my whore." (Rolls eyes at this, so much like the real human Liam would probably be)

After that answer Riley noticed that he seemed to be invisible to the two people. He let out a louder cough this time. He was sure that they heard him because Liam was starring at him with a mixture of annoyance and anger in his eyes.

"I just thought to tell you that because maybe… you two could be prepared for it." Riley said quickly, then added, "I… I think I should go now."

Riley turned around to walk away but he heard Spike call for him, "Riley, wait." He slowly turned around to see that Spike was in Liam's protective embrace, "Thanks for the tip." Riley nodded then walked away.

Spike leaned deeper into the embrace then mumbled to his lover, "I think it's time for us to have a good long soak in the tub before leaving for tonight."

Liam held Spike tighter, agreeing with his lover, he said as they closed the door, "Can I ask for a long dirty soak?"

Untangling himself from his massive lover, Spike opened the door to the bathroom then said over his shoulders playfully, "Get your fat ass in here then, the whore is waiting to be fucked!" And with that, knowing all to well that Liam was highly turned on with his choice of words, he sprinted to the side of the tub and turned on the water then ran into the adjacent shower Stall. By the time Liam caught up with him, they were smashed together in the small space in the stall.

Spike wrapped his arms around his lover's waist to accommodate them better in the small space, then rested his head on his lover's broad chest, "Angel, I wish we could stay like this forever."

Liam held him tighter then said, "I swear on all that is holy and unholy, no one will come between us. And if anyone tried, they'd be looking at the word torture in a new way."

Spike smiled and buried his into the hollow of Liam's powerful neck and said, "I think the tub is almost full, what do you say we get out of here, have that long soak, go to the party and then come back home and have a good hard shag?"

"That is a wonderful idea." Liam said. He reached behind him to open the door then they both made a beeline for the tub.

While Spike turned off the faucet Liam stepped in the tub first. Then he held out his hand for Spike. As they settled in the tub, Liam began to stroke Spike's hair lovingly while Spike hummed a song.

"What's that song you're humming?" Liam asked,

"Photograph by Nickleback, why?" Spike asked as he wiggled, making Liam's prick swell.

Liam moaned as his cock hardened from Spike's ministrations, "Sing it for me."

While singing, Spike found himself being breached by Liam's thick fingers, he was in the middle part when Liam pushed in one slick finger.

Spike stopped singing to enjoy the sensation of being finger fucked by Liam, then he heard Liam say huskily, "Don't stop singing, baby."

One finger was added after every verse until Liam was already stretching Spike to the fullest. All too soon, the song he was singing came to an end, but Liam's fingers didn't stop from moving in and out of his lover's virgin tight hole, when neither of them could bear it no longer, Spike managed to gasp out, "Need… need you in… Liam, I need you now!"

Who was Liam to oppose what his lover wants? He lifted Spike gently by the waist while the blonde reached down below to position Liam's cock to his stretched entrance. They stared at each other, taking in the expressions on their partner's face while Spike moaned as he settled on the cock under him. It was a while before either of them noticed that there was more water on the bathroom floor than in the tub and neither of then knew when they had moved from sitting position to Spike kneeling before Liam as he thrust into his lover in hard strokes.

After a particularly long and intimate bath, they dressed and soon Liam and Spike found themselves saying goodbye to Liam's parents.

"Bye mom and dad, we'll be home before tomorrow afternoon," Liam assured his parents.

"Alright, have fun, your dad and I will be leaving for Europe in the morning. So don't be expecting us to be disturbing you guys."

"Too much information, woman. Oh and Liam, take care of William and the house. We're leaving this house to you due to pressing business matters in Europe. We'll see you again during the coming holiday."

Liam smiled and hugged both of his parents pulling Spike into their group hug. They said their goodbyes and went to his car.

The drive to the club was silent with Spike bobbing his head to music only he can hear while Liam watched the road and sneaked glances toward his lover. When they reached the club's parking lot, Liam and Spike saw Buffy sitting on the hood of her car looking rather slutty.

Liam looked at Spike then said, "The prostitute we saw three weeks ago looks more decent than her."

Spike snickered while nodding his agreement, then turned to look at Buffy again. This time one of her legs was dangling from the hood, opening her legs wide. "Yup, a right slut she is."

All Liam could do was nod frantically while trying hard not to bolt out of his car and throw up.

TBC


	10. Chapter Nine

Title: Wonderful  
Author: Alexis Aurelius  
Genre: slash  
Rating: NC-17/ R  
Pairing: Angel/Spike; Liam/William.  
Notes: This story is completely AU. There's a vicious secret society, much like the movie 'Skulls'. But it's completely different from it.

Beta: Tami Brandt

Warning: This story contains sexual situations between an adult (21 yrs old) and a minor (16 yrs old)  
Summary: Liam Aurelius is a famous male model and is in a secret society called Black Thorn. He meets William in a bar somewhere in LA. Liam falls in love with this person and vice versa. But something is stopping William from committing into a relationship with Liam.

Chapter Nine

Liam and Spike slipped out of the car looking as hot as ever. Looking in Buffy's direction, Liam smiled, formulating a plan in his head, he looked at Spike with a smug smile in place, "Baby, let's give out a free show before we go in."

Spike, having no idea what Liam had planned, nodded his head. Liam leaned back on the hood of his car and motioned for Spike to stand between his spread legs. Spike obliged with no hesitation and when he stood between his lover's spread legs; he felt his lover's big hands grab his waist and pull him back. Now that he was leaning against Liam, he could see Buffy's face was distorted with anger and jealousy even though she was trying to mask it with a sneer.

Spike laid his head back on the shoulder behind him. ""Wanna get the show on the road so that we could go in now?" he whispered near Liam's ear then nipped at the lobe.

Grinning widely, Liam licked Spike's exposed neck and peppered it with kisses. It took all of Buffy's willpower not to walk over and tear Spike out of Liam's arms and pound the blonde into the ground with her fist. She was too busy imaging the scene, she didn't notice when Liam and Spike passed in front of her and heading inside the chic club.

When Liam and Spike got inside the club, all the gyrating bodies stopped and all eyes were drawn to the latest couple that had arrived. After all this time with Liam, Spike had learned to enjoy the attention they received. Liam, always the cocky one, announced as he placed his arm over Spike's shoulder, "Hey, hey, hey people don't give us your undivided attention. The host of the party might get jealous." The crowd giggled and then returned to what they were doing before, leaving Liam and Spike alone to themselves.

Making their way down the stairs, a girl in tight leather pants approached them, "Angelus, Spike, Black Thorn is waiting for you. Please follow me…" With that, the girl turned around and pushed through the crowd.

As they reached their designated table, Liam was smiling goofily at the sight of Riley, Gunn and Wesley, especially Wesley. While Riley and Gunn were dressed in their usual club clothes, they looked comfortable and seemed to flaunt their bodies. Wesley, on the other hand was trying to blend into his surroundings in his tight leather jeans and a fishnet top which obviously, Gunn had forced on him.

"Wes! You look bloody sexy!" Spike commented, as he wrapped his body around his lover, knowing Liam got jealous easily.

"See man, I told ya you'd look good." Gunn beamed while Riley just nodded.

Making eye contact with the bigger man, Liam nodded and smiled at him. Taking a seat, Liam pulled Spike close to him and said, "So, what's up with this party? And who's the host anyway?"

Seeing all three of their friends flinch, he narrowed his eyes and said, "This is Buffy's party isn't it?" Watching his friends give a small nod, he hissed and dropped his head on Spike's shoulder, and then mumbled about his traitorous friends earning him a laugh and a pat on the thigh by his always beautiful lover.

It wasn't long before Buffy invaded their space. Liam was nuzzling Spike's neck with his hand half way in the blonde's shirt when Gunn alerted the table to someone approaching.

"Yo, man, the alien is coming in at high speed." Gunn said as he tried to keep a straight face, something which Wesley and Riley had failed miserably.

Liam sighed and gave his lover's neck one last wet kiss before sitting properly and adjusting himself. When he was about to reach for the drink on their table, the alien had landed.

"Black thorn, it's nice of you to grace us with your presence." Buffy said, feigning shock about seeing them in the club.

Liam tisked and took a deep exaggerated breath before saying, "Yeah, well my members blackmailed me into coming here."

"Ah, so it's your party." Spike said as he ran his hand up and down Liam's thigh earning a groan from Liam, "Well, I guess I have to go now. Don't wanna let the word spread that I'm attending some low class party."

And with that Spike stood up and prepared to walk away when he felt a tug on his arm. Looking at the arm then the arm's owner, he sighed, "What is it? Don't think I don't know what you're planning, Buffy."

Buffy raised two hands in surrender and said, "I'm not planning anything." Then she sent Riley a death glare.

Spike saw the death glare and snorted, "Yeah, right. It doesn't matter though, I'm off."

Liam stood up and the others followed suit and quickly left with Spike. Brushing past Buffy, Buffy grabbed Riley's arms and said through gritted teeth, "Why did you tell them?"

"Because my loyalty lies on where I stand. And even if I stand on your side, you won't earn my loyalty." Riley said as he brushed Buffy's hand away from him.

When Riley left, Buffy let out an ear piercing scream before stomping her way to the bar and ordering strong liquor from the bartender.

TBC


	11. Chapter Ten

Title: Wonderful  
Author: Alexis Aurelius  
Genre: slash  
Rating: NC-17/ R  
Pairing: Angel/Spike; Liam/William.  
Notes: This story is completely AU. There's a vicious secret society, much like the movie 'Skulls'. But it's completely different from it.

Beta: Tami Brandt

Warning: This story contains sexual situations between an adult (21 yrs old) and a minor (16 yrs old)  
Summary: Liam Aurelius is a famous male model and is in a secret society called Black Thorn. He meets William in a bar somewhere in LA. Liam falls in love with this person and vice versa. But something is stopping William from committing into a relationship with Liam.

Chapter Ten

When Liam caught up with Spike, they were laughing hysterically by the car.

"Did you see Buffy's face, baby?" Liam asked as he continued to laugh.

"Bloody funny," Spike laughed hard, his whole body shaking. They clashed by the hood of Liam's car.

Their faces were mere inches apart and immediately they halted. Blue eyes stared deeply into brown, and before they knew it, they were kissing hard on the hood of Liam's Viper. Spike was trapped between the car and Liam's big body. Teeth clashed with the intensity of the kiss, Liam's hands were all over Spike's body as Spike clawed Liam's back. They weren't planning on stopping anytime soon if it weren't for the comments and coughs that their friends made behind them. Gunn coughed out loud as Wesley mumbled something about getting a room.

"Man, you two go home and lock the room. And don't come out till you two worked the lust out of your systems!" Gunn said when the snogging couple still didn't stop kissing each other.

"Fuck off," Spike said as he wrapped his long legs around Liam's waist and he was pressed harder onto the hood of the Viper.

Gunn let out an exasperated sigh, "Angelus, c'mon man. Stop it. I might be able to accept you snogging on men but please man, I beg you, don't give me images that would last me my whole life."

Liam pulled away from the kiss, and then grabbed the back of Spike's thighs to keep him from falling down as he straightened up. With Spike in his arms, Liam faced his friends, his face was flushed, his lips were swollen, "Alright, we will, now fuck off, we're leaving. See you next week."

When Liam and Spike slid into the car, Gunn let out a sigh of relief, and then when he was about to turn and wave goodbye to his friend, he saw through the windshield Liam pulling William across the seats and kissing his like there was no tomorrow. Letting out an audible groan, he stated, "I have never seen Angelus so insatiable before." earning him a pat on the back from Wesley and Riley before they all walked away.

Liam was driving really fast, his Viper almost flying off the road as he wanted to get home and have a long make out session with his hot sexy lover. When they got home, Liam flew out of the car and pulled William close to his body and devoured the smaller man. As they entered the threshold of the mansion, they heard a loud gasp from Liam's mother.

"Liam, son, take it upstairs." Liam's dad said as he and his wife saw that Liam's hand had disappeared down the back of William's pants while the other hand held the back of the smaller man's neck.

Liam and Spike didn't bother to stop what they were doing and felt their way up the stairs to Liam's room. While Liam was frantically loosening the lace of Spike's pants, he heard his mom call out for them.

"Liam, Will, dad and I are leaving now. Take care, you two. We'll call the day after tomorrow." After that, they heard the front door close.

Upon hearing the isolation, Liam's eyes filled with lust and just tore the pants away from his lover's body and did the same to the shirt. After clearing his lover's body of clothes, Liam attacked a perked up nipple, flicking his tongue back and forth over the hardened nub, making his lover writhe beneath him.

"Jeez, Angel, what's got you in such frenzy?" Spike asked as his fingers tangled in the bigger man's hair.

"Don't know. Just wanna have sex, long soft sex and short hard sex. Just as long as it's sex with you, baby!" Liam said as he trailed kisses from his lover's chest down to his lover's smooth alabaster stomach.

Raising his arms over his head, Spike giggled as Liam fucked his belly button with his tongue, "Whatever you want Angel. I'm all yours for this whole week. You can fuck me in every flat surface in this house."

Growling deep in his throat as Liam continued his assault on his lover's navel. He used his left hand to feel his pants and take out the small tube of lube. Flicking the cap open, he squirted some on his fingers and began a trail from the top of his lithe lover's prick. Trailing from the top of the cock to its base and then continuing lower to seek the puckered hole.

When he felt his lover trace a line from the tip of his cock down to his puckered hole, it made Spike shiver. Though he and Angel had been having sex on a regular basis for the last few months, they rarely got the chance to have sex like this, because when they have time, it's either one of their friends were having trouble and they were needed or their friends were partying in the mansion.

Feeling the finger breach his entrance, Spike couldn't help but push back. He wanted to feel his lover deep inside him and wanted it now.

"Jesus, Angel. Fuck me already!" Spike said as Liam teased his entrance.

"But you might get hurt, or worse, you might not walk tomorrow." Liam said innocently.

"Buggering hell! Stop playing Angelus, fuck me already! We'll play later." Spike said as he clenched his inner muscle around his lover's finger.

Liam smirked then slicked his fingers. As he plunged two slicked fingers into his lover's virgin tight hole, he couldn't help but be amazed at how Spike was always so tight. He was being fucked on a regular basis for the past few months, he should've been a little loose, but no, he seemed to keep getting tighter as he continued getting fucked. It was one of the things Liam had loved about Spike. There was the one time when Liam offered himself to Spike. Spike shook his head and said, "I don't wanna fuck you baby, I prefer to be fucked. I have a bad thing about topping." Ever since then, Liam had never offered himself. Honestly, he had no plans on bottoming; he only offered it because he wanted to show Spike how far he was willing to go to prove his love.

Reminiscing only made Liam's cock harder. He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled out his scissoring fingers and sat back on his heels as he quickly unbuckled his belt. Unbuttoning and unzipping as quickly as he could, he only got to lower his pants till mid thigh before he was slicking his cock and leaning down on Spike. Pressing the head of his straining erection against Spike's tight pucker, he let out a pleasurable moan as he felt the tight hole sucking in the head of his dick.

Spike relished the feeling of being filled and stretched by Liam's massive cock. Feeling his rectum stretch to its limit to accommodate the bulbous head of his lover's dick, he almost screamed in sheer pleasure. When he felt Liam's movement cease just as the head was in, he tried to push back to take in more only to have Liam stop him.

"No, baby, don't move yet." Liam said through a husky voice accompanied by a chuckle, "Just don't move yet, baby."

Spike was panting, trying to relax his anal muscle only to have it clench at Liam's cock head. Wrapping his arms around his lover's neck, Spike pulled Liam's face down and into a harsh kiss. While they were kissing, Liam was slowly rocking his hips against his lover. Pulling back an inch only to plunge in two inches deep, they continued kissing and thrusting back and forth until Liam pulled away only to notice that he was already fully sheathed in his lover's tight hole.

Liam also noticed Spike's wicked smile. He lowered his head to his lover's neck, licking and nibbling at the delicate throat. Liam started to slowly pull all the way out until only the tip of his cock was inside then pushed back in hard and fast. Each thrust he caused his cock to graze his lover's sensitive gland. Spike was clawing Liam's back as his lover continued the slow torture.

"Liam… oh god, ohgodohgodohgod…….." Spike moaned as Liam's cock brushed over the spongy nub. "Oh god, Liam fuck me hard, please… fuck me hard!"

Liam stopped moving earning him a loud complaint, "Liam! What the fuck is wrong… Ohhhh god…" Liam braced his arms and started to thrust fast and hard causing their bed to shake from the strength of the thrusts and Spike's voice echoed through the whole room.

Their frenzied love making lasted the whole night until dawn. About the time that the sun was already beyond horizon, Spike dropped his whole body on Liam's chest as they rode out the most recent orgasm.

"Baby, it's so good. I would go another round if you weren't looking so exhausted," Liam said as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Yeah, so bloody tired, I think my legs are going to be useless for the next couple of days," Spike said as he lay panting.

Liam let out a chuckle and then Spike joined in. After a few more seconds, Liam said huskily, "Let's get some sleep."

As he closed his eyes, he felt Spike move away from him. Opening his eyes, he saw his lover sitting on him with his arms crossed over his chest. Looking at his lover with quizzical eyes, he asked, "What?"

"I wanna fuck some more!" Spike said as he pouted.

"You are insatiable, do you know that?" Liam said, amused at his lover's never ending sexual appetite. "Jeez, and they say I'm the insatiable one!"

"One of the reasons why you love me, isn't it?" Spike said as he rocked his body on his lover. Feeling his lover slowly coming to life again, he rocked more frantically. "C'mon love, one more fuck. Or at least, tuck it in me…"

Liam let out a defeated sigh then said, "Alright, C'mere, petulant baby! Let's get some fucking done and let our bodies some rest before I fuck you to oblivion sometime later…sooner."

Spike smiled triumphantly lay boneless on top of Liam as he reached lower to guide his now hardened cock to his lover's friction heated hole, but before he slid home, he inserted one finger into the greedy hole only to find it tight once again. It was like it had never been fucked for the whole night.

"Love, doesn't it hurt?" Liam asked as he slipped his finger in and out of the heated passage.

"Ummm… yeah… urrggg... No, doesn't hurt. Feels goooood... Ahhhhhhhhhh…" Liam pulled his finger out and then guided his cock back into his lover's warm cavern just as sleep claimed them.

The morning after found Liam and Spike in the same position as before; Liam woke up first, seeing fuzzy blonde hair before him face, he nuzzled down as his hands rubbed his lover's slender side. Spike was still in dream land when Liam woke up. In his dreams, they were cuddling with all the sweetness they can possibly handle.

When Spike slightly moved above Liam, it was then that Liam realized that his cock was semi-erect and was still tucked inside his petulant lover's tight hole. Smiling to himself, Liam then tried to move their bodies, succeeding in inverting their positions, and glad that Spike got too exhausted last night and was sleeping heavily now, he braced himself onto his forearms.

Spike's legs were sprawled wide open and Liam's cock was still inside of him and was now fully erect. Even though in deep sleep, Spike managed to moan as he felt Liam's cock grow hard inside of him. Raising his knees with his feet flat on the bed, he let out an urging moan as he started to fuck himself on Liam's cock. This time, Liam did chuckle audibly; his lover really has an insatiable sexual appetite it didn't matter whether he was sleeping or not.

Spike woke slightly to the feel of himself being manually turned. Thinking that Liam was only adjusting his position, he wasn't really paying attention. It was when he felt his lover move that he raised his feet flat on the bed, he started to push back while taking advantage of his lover's ignorance that he was already awake.

Liam knew that Spike was awake from the moment Spike rested his feet flat on the bed and began to fuck himself on his cock. His chuckle forced Spike's eyes to open and for a smirk to slowly brush his lips.

"I see you're awake, baby." Liam said as he picked up the pace and leaned down to capture his lover's lips in a kiss. Pulling away slightly, he smiled, "Good morning to ya baby!" and for the whole morning, they continued their marathon sex session, picking up where they left off the night before.

TBC

a/n: so this will be for today... or may I'll put up the rest in a little while. read and review please thanks


	12. Chapter Eleven

Title: Wonderful

Author: Alexis Aurelius

Genre: slash

Rating: NC-17/ R

Warning: This story contains a relationship between an adult (21 yrs old) and a minor (16 yrs old)

Pairing: Angel/Spike; Liam/William

Summary: Liam Aurelius is a famous male model and head of a secret society called Black Thorn. He meets William in school. Liam falls in love with this person and vice versa.

Chapter Eleven

It was half past noon when they both exhausted their bodies once again. Liam lay on his back panting as Spike crumbled over him. Both of their bodies were slicked with sweat as their muscles ache pleasantly. Liam let out a chuckle as Spike licked his sweat covered chest.

"Don't tell me you still want another round." Liam said as he rubbed his hands along Spike's sides.

Spike took in a deep breath taking in Liam's musky male scent then exhaled loudly, "No, I think I'll save it for later. If you've noticed, I'm already leaking like a broken pipe." referring to the semen which was dribbling continuously from his hole even though Liam's semi-hard cock is still in place.

Liam's softening cock slipped out of the comfy hole when Spike shifted. Hearing his lover hiss, Liam cupped both of Spike's ass cheeks and kneaded them as he asked in concern, "Sore?" Seeing Spike nod, Liam let out a hearty laugh then said, "See, that's what happens when you become greedy with my cock."

Spike arched his brow and pushed himself up to a sitting position. His lover's softened cock fit snuggly in the crease of his ass and the semen in his ass leaking down to his lover's inner thighs as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, like you didn't love it."

This time, Liam pushed himself up. Scooting back and holding Spike in place, he lent back against the headboard. "Yeah, I love it, especially when your ass gets to leak." Liam leaned forward and captured one perk nipple between his lips and sucked noisily while circling one arm around Spike's waist to pull him closer.

Spike couldn't deny the pleasure of Liam doing those things to him. If Liam had asked him to commit suicide right this moment, he probably would have, from the sheer pleasure he's feeling now. He couldn't deny Liam anything he wanted. Liam also held this knowledge and he hoped that Spike knew that he would also do the same.

"Baby, want me to stick my cock up your ass for the whole day?" Liam asked around the nipple. Then used his other hand to knead Spike's pert ass and down to the crack where he used his finger to tease the still leaking hole.

Spike thrilled at the way the question was delivered and pushed back as he felt Liam's finger tease his sensitive hole. "Oh gods, Liam, yes. Yes! Anything you want. Oh gods just fuck me."

Liam halted his movements all at the same time. Taking his hand away from his lover and raising both of his hands up in surrender, he let out an evil smirk as Spike looked at him like he's grown a second head. "But baby, I thought you were sore?"

Spike's brow twitched, taking a deep calming breath which did nothing to actually calm him down, he took a hold of Liam's raised hands and entwined them with his. He slowly leaned down until he and Liam came face to face and eye to eye, and then he slowly spoke, as if talking to a ten year old. "Luv, if you don't fuck me right this moment… I'm gonna go to your pal, Gunn then I'm gonna ask him to fuck me seven ways to Sunday!"

Liam's smile and the mirth in his eyes disappeared at the thought of Spike, HIS Spike, getting fucked by someone else. Growling deep in his throat, he swiftly turned them around. Now with Spike under him, he grabbed Spike's ankle and placed them over his shoulders. Licking him thumb and leaning down on one arm, he reached down and used his thumb to apply pressure to his lover's pinkish hole, massaging the tight ring but not penetrating.

"Mmm… greedy little hole." Liam said referring to his lover's overused pinkish hole, "You're a greedy little whore aren't you?"

Feeling Spike's friction heated pucker try to suck him finger in, he removed his hand and lets his lover's legs slide down from his shoulders to his forearms, as he weighed Spike down with his body.

"Baby, I think we've had enough sex for today. Let's go shower and head out," Liam said as he buried his face in the curve of Spike's neck.

As Liam weighed down Spike's body, the blonde wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and allowed the bigger man to nip and lick his neck. "Sure lover, assuming you'll carry me over to the bathroom and later on, we'll head to your sister's place and have a game of some sort with her." Liam shook his head, 'That's the reason why Faith likes Spike so much, she dressed him up and they both ended up as sex addicts. No, actually Faith is the only nympho; she just dragged Spike with her. It's her fault.' Liam thought childishly as he lifted Spike off the bed, feeling Spike lock his legs around him, he wrapped strong arms around his lover's small frame.

After a long sex-filled bath, Liam and Spike were now lounging in the living room where the big plasma screen was playing the movie Valentine. Liam was sprawled on the big couch while Spike was curled by his side. Spike's head was cushioned by Liam's shoulder as Liam's head was over his.

"Luv, my ass is sore. Kiss it better," Spike said.

"Maybe you meant to say is 'lick it better'?" Liam replied back, not taking his eyes off of the movie. "Baby, don't you think that Adam looks a lot like me?"

Spike lifted his head and really focused on the television. Now that he's had a good look at it, Adam did look a lot like his lover.

"Yeah luv, he does looks like you," Spike said as he scooted up and plastered himself to Liam's side. Letting his hands slowly travel down to Liam's groin. But that didn't go unnoticed by his muscular lover. "Except, it seems like he's getting more sex than you."

"Spike, we were just having sex a few hours ago. Aren't you sore?" Liam asked, clearly disturbed that his lover has this craving of his cock. That's it, this is Faith's fault she must've given something to Spike.

"You don't love me anymore," Spike said sullenly, "You're tired of me already."

Liam laughed out loud making Spike tackle him after such exertion, there came the insertion. It wasn't long before they found their way back to the bed and Liam was sliding in and out of his lover's tight hole. Finally after coming for the umpteen time that day, they both lay on their backs as they stare at the ceiling while Liam played with Spike's curls.

"Luv?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I want you to know."

Liam scooted up and leaned back against the headboard as Spike straddled him. But before Spike could speak, they heard a glass crash somewhere and they hurriedly pulled their clothes on.

Walking out of their bedroom, Liam saw that Buffy and a group of men were standing in his living room. All were armed with stun guns. Spike was pushed back by Liam as he tried to take in the situation. Then there was another crash, but this time, the crash was inside their bedroom and as they turned around, five men with stun guns were holding Spike hostage.

Spike was shouting at Liam, telling him to duck, but Liam lunged forward to get Spike, and before he knew it, his vision turned to black and he felt the hard floor connect with his whole body. The last thing he heard was Spike's voice, telling everyone to just leave them alone.

TBC


	13. Chapter Twelve: The End

Title: Wonderful

Author: Alexis Aurelius

Genre: slash + threesomes

Rating: NC-17/ R

Pairing: Angel/Spike; Liam/William

Summary: Liam Aurelius is a famous male model and head of a secret society called Black Thorn. He meets William in school. Liam falls in love with this person and vice versa.

Warning: This story contains a relationship between an adult (21 yrs old) and a minor (16 yrs old) MAJOR Buffy BASHING! Sexual torture

Chapter Twelve

When Liam woke up, he was on his bed and his friends were sitting around him. Wesley was the first one to notice that he had regained consciousness and immediately sat beside him on the bed.

"Liam, are you okay? What happened to you?" Wesley asked as he sat beside Liam.

"Man, what happened to ya? And where's blondie?" Gunn asked.

Suddenly, Liam shot out of bed and panicked, "Spike? Where's Spike? Fuck, Buffy's got Spike!"

"Calm down, big boy, sister's got some info." Faith waltzed in just in time to see Liam freak out. "Now, why don't you be a good little boy and sit back on the bed while big sister talks to someone important on the phone?" Faith asked, her voice leaving no space for Liam's arguments. Liam might be the head of an organization that was running half of California but Faith was still the elder sister and Liam's respect for her was beyond measure.

Once Liam was back on the bed, Faith took out her cell phone and dialed a number she'd known by heart.

"Hello? Ethan? Hey sweety, listen, I need a big favor, get me some teams down here at the base of Aurelius and the best terminator you've got there. Alright, thanks sweety, I'll be sure to give you something you can enjoy." With that, Faith closed the phone and tossed it aside.

Liam glared at Faith, "Why'd you call him? He's Buffy's step father; you think he'd give his stepdaughter up that easily?"

Faith chuckled and sat next to her brother, motioning for the others to leave. "Bro, gotta have faith in your sister. Mom didn't name me Faith for nothing."

"What's your plan? We don't even know where they took Spike." Liam asked childishly.

Faith knelt on the bed and looked down at Liam, "'Gelus, do you love him?"

Liam stared at his sister's eyes and said wholeheartedly, "So damn much."

Faith nodded and said nonchalantly, "Then there won't be any problem." She got off the bed and walked out of the room while saying over her shoulder, "Get dressed, look sexy and then once they're here, we'll go Spike hunting."

Liam didn't waste a nanosecond. As Faith closed the door to his room, he jumped off the bed and sprinted to the bathroom. After taking the quickest shower, he swung open his closet door and took out the leather pants that Spike commented him on looking sexy as hell and choosing a white wife beater, he slid on his clothes and stood in front of the mirror and fixed his hair. With one last glance at the mirror, he saw his face, eyes shadowed and his smile that would make any cold hearted killer shiver.

Making his way down to the living room where his sister and friends were waiting for him, he tried to stop himself from thinking about the things that he'd done when he last wore this outfit. When he reached them, Wesley stood up and said in a tense tone, "Oh my god!" and the others echoed his sentiment except for Faith.

Liam conceitedly spread his arms open and said, "Like the old look? Angelus is back for partying." Everyone's knees except Faith's went weak.

"Okay people, you guys wait here for us, get a nice dinner prepared, and before nine this evening Liam… umm, I mean, Angelus and I will be back with his mate," Faith said as she caught sight of the black SUV outside. "It's time to go now, Angelus."

"Alright kiddies, big sis and I have to go now. Be good okay," Liam said as he followed Faith out.

When the two siblings left, everyone let out an unconsciously held breath. They had known Liam for so long and it was only twice that they had seen him like this and they all knew that it wasn't good when Liam wore leather along with a spine-chilling smile. Riley was the first to break the silence followed by Wesley.

"This is definitely bad; think Buffy would last and still be able to walk?"

"I would hate to say this but, she's really going to be buggered."

Liam was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Faith placed a supportive hand on Liam's tense shoulder and said, "I also asked for the whores to take care of her after we're done, and then Ethan called and asked if we would like to buy Buffy from her family. The whorehouse you've funded on the outskirts of town needs some new pets."

Liam nodded stiffly as he shifted to the next gear, "Yeah, buy her from her family."

As they followed the black SUVs, all that was going through Liam's mind was Spike. When the SUVs pulled over at an abandoned warehouse, Liam let out a deep sigh and said, "Alright Faithy, it's time to play."

Stepping out of his car, he squared his shoulder and took a deep breath. Leading the group of black clad men toward the warehouse, Liam looked like a completely different person. When he neared the door, he looked back and announced, "Time to get my mate back people, and remember the blonde bitch is mine."

Kicking the door open, the black clad men flooded in, one by one, and took the others down until all that were left standing were Buffy, Liam along with his operatives and Faith, who was kneeling in front of an unconscious Spike who was, tied standing to a post.

"Buffy, I don't think it's nice to just take away my lover," Liam said in a sinister way, "and in addition to that, you stung me with a stun gun."

Buffy, who was still too shocked from what had happened, was just standing there as Liam rapidly closed the distance between them. Liam was towering over Buffy now, his eyes showing no sign of any softness that was just there a few hours ago before she took Spike.

"I don't like it when people harm what and who's mine," Liam said. This time, Buffy's knees buckled and she fell on her ass. Her eyes were wide and staring disbelievingly toward Liam. It had been a very long time since she saw this version of Liam and it still terrified her.

Seeing that Spike being supported upright by Faith, Liam immediately went over and took Spike from her. Sweeping the barely conscious Spike off his feet, Liam smiled when the blonde blinked blearily, "Liam?" he asked with raspy voice "you came for me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes baby, why wouldn't I come for you? After all, I've come inside you!" Liam joked, making his blonde bundle smile. Returning the smile, Liam kissed Spike on top of the head and mumbled, "Give it a rest baby, I'm gonna fuck you hard and fast when we get home." Before Liam realized it, they were walking out of the warehouse. He carried Spike in his arms while Faith walked along with a blindfolded Buffy.

Returning to the mansion, Spike was already half awake and mumbling about poofy boyfriends that drive poofy Vipers.

"Angel, baby, I can walk, was just unconscious for sometime, doesn't mean you hafta carry me." Spike complained as he felt like he was floating because his bloody boyfriend wouldn't let him walk, saying that he might trip and fall.

When they were in the living room, Liam gently sat Spike on the sofa, hooking the back of Spike's knees on his forearms, he moved the feet to the sofa, making Spike lie on the sofa instead of sit on it. Liam sat on the floor beside the blonde while they watched Faith cross the threshold. In her hand there was, what seemed like, a leash and on the other end of it, was Buffy, whose bound hands were connected to the chain Faith was holding.

"Luv, where is she taking Slutty?" Spike asked confused. Liam moved up on the sofa, lifting Spike's legs and replacing them on his lap.

"Down to the basement," Liam answered casually, as he stared into Spike's face.

When Spike turned to face Liam he was met with lust filled brown eyes, arching his brow he said, "What?"

Liam smirked and said, "Remember what I told you when we were still at the warehouse?"

Smirking back, Spike moved forward and claimed Liam's mouth in a searing kiss, hands were groping and unbuttoning until they were stopped with an over exaggerated cough.

"Ehem!" Gunn cleared his throat excessively. "Get a room! The last time I saw you together you were eating each other's face, and now, it's still the same!" Gunn playfully complained.

Spike moved back and swung his legs to the floor, "Well, you'll get used to it."

Liam moved closer to his lover and Spike almost automatically leaned on him. "Don't worry, Gunn. I bought you and Riley a play thing."

"Who, the bitch I just saw being dragged by big sis to the basement? No thanks, Liam. We've got more class," Gunn said, making Riley laugh along with the others.

"Oh, if everything's fine, I believe I have to leave now, I still have a dinner with Winifred." Wesley said.

Spike snuggled deeper into Liam and said, "Hmmm, you smell nice, gotta have me kidnapped more often if it'll get you to look like this and smell like this, too."

Gunn sat on the floor followed by Riley, "Man, you should've seen Angelus make an appearance," Gunn directed to Spike.

Spike looked up at Liam to see him smirking, well; it doesn't really seem like Liam. Feeling Spike's stare at him, Liam looked down and said defensively, "Well, it's not like you're the only one allowed to have a second personality!"

Everyone laughed and soon the butler came and announced that their dinner was served. Everyone piled into the dining area and took their respective seats. Everyone was about to start eating when they noticed an empty seat.

"Where's my sister?" Liam asked when the butler passed by him, pouring wine.

"Ah, Lady Faith's in the basement, keeping her pet entertained. Those were her words, Sir."

"Oohhh, Buffy's gonna get buggered real bad." Riley said, imitating Wesley's earlier phrase.

Everyone in the table laughed heartily as they ate their food, with Spike feeding Liam occasionally, and Liam returning the favor. Soon everyone was clearing out of the house. Gunn was the first to leave as Liam called Riley back to have a word with him.

"Riley," Liam called when Riley was about to leave, "can I have a word with you?"

Riley nodded and followed Liam to the living room where Spike was sprawled on the couch.

"Listen, I wanna thank you for telling me Buffy's plan." Liam started, but was cut off by Riley.

"No need to thank me, Liam. My loyalty to the Black Thorn is beyond measure. We all swore with out lives to protect one another and all." Riley said, standing up and wiping his hands on his jeans, he looked at Liam, "I have to go, see you next week."

When Riley left, Liam sat down beside Spike and pulled Spike onto him. Now that Spike was sprawling over Liam's body, he unbuttoned Liam's pants and was on the process of unzipping his boyfriend's jeans when they both heard a loud high pitched scream.

Quickly zipping up, they both headed to the basement where they knew very well that that was and where the voice came from. When Liam wrenched the door open, he came to an immediate halt and Spike slammed hard into his back.

"What the fu…" Spike's eyes were glued to the scene before them.

Faith was standing in the middle of the room with a huge dildo in one hand as her other hand was on her hip. Buffy was buck naked, her arms were extended to the ceiling and her legs were also chained the floor; her position had spread her wide open for people to see her.

Faith looked back at Liam and Spike and asked sweetly, "Like my new pet, big guy?"

Liam was dumbfounded and unable to speak, so Spike took the liberty of speaking for his boyfriend, "This is nice… You bought her from her mom and now she's your pet. Tell me luv, what are you planning to do to her?"

Faith threw her hair back and answered nonchalantly, "Well, you know, the basics, teach them to sit and stay. And also when I don't have a boyfriend, I can put out all my sexual frustrations on her. Now that's the best pet." Faith let out an exasperated sigh, "Who am I kidding? I'm going to have her wide open and sell her to the whorehouse; I can't have a fuck toy that I don't like."

Spike just nodded and pulled the still dumbfounded Liam out of the room. "Good luck there, luv. Me and the big guy here are gonna go now. We still have some one-on-one time to catch up on."

Giving her brother and Spike a big smile, Faith nodded and said glaring at Buffy, "Yup, I'll just keep myself occupied down here."

Buffy was staring at Liam and Spike's retreating back, wishing that she'd never done anything against them. She totally forgot about the powers the Black Thorn held. As the door clicked closed, Buffy did something she never expected to do before; beg.

"Faith please, let me go." Buffy pleaded, but Faith acted as if she didn't hear anything. "Faith, why are you doing this?"

Now, that, Faith heard. Smirking smugly, she showed Buffy the dildo she was holding and as if demonstrating it, she switched on the vibrator. As the dildo vibrated violently, Buffy's eyes widen and Faith couldn't help but smile. "You see Buffy; I was never much of a violent person. I don't do the bloody torture. But… sexual torture is my specialty."

"Frankly speaking, Buffy, I never did like you, even when you were with Angel; I never did like you one bit. In fact, to show you how much I don't like you, I'm giving you a present." Faith said as he picked the phone from its base by the door.

"Yeah, it's me. Send them in." Faith said then replaced the phone back. "Since I told you, I'm not much for the bloody torture; I'm going to send you to the whorehouse that Liam funded. Well, it's no use keeping a fuck toy when I don't like the one I'm using, right?" Faith let out a chuckle then there was a knock on the door.

Faith opened it and revealed two steroid-overdosed guys, both of them were half-naked. Walking in the room, the first man said, "Lady Aurelius, I'm Christian and this is my associate James."

Faith nodded her agreement and said motioning to Buffy, "Okay boys, that is the new girl for Angelus' whorehouse, make her loose and keep a butt plug in her rear. Train her until she can hold seven anal beads, understand boys?"

Christian and James nodded their understanding and headed toward Buffy.

"Well, I'm sure you boys can handle it, so I'll be leaving now. Just dial 69 on the phone to reach Angelus or 68 for me." With that, Faith left the room as she closed the door, she heard Buffy's pleading again.

"Please, nooooo please let me go… I don't want this, I'm sorry."

"Aww, sorry little lady, but you heard what the heads have said, keep you loose."

Meanwhile, up in Liam's room, Liam was on his back as his lover rode him. Liam's hands were running up and down on Spike's hairless thighs. They were both on the verge of cumming when Faith burst into the bedroom with a big smile on her face. In her left hand she held a bottle of Champaign while her other hand were three glasses.

When Faith barged in, Spike halted his movement and at the same time Liam pulled him down to his chest, not that there was any use, because from Faith's position, she could see her brother's dick impaling Spike's well stretched hole.

"Faith, what the fuck! Can't you knock?" Liam asked, pissed off.

Faith's smile grew wider as she neared the two, sitting herself beside the two sweaty men, she handed one glass to Spike then another to Liam, and popping open the Champaign while Spike straightened up and pulled the sheets over their lower bodies.

"Let's drink to this," Faith said cheerily as she filled Spike and Liam's glasses.

After toasting and downing the rest of the Champaign, Faith was sprawled on the floor as Spike slowly rocked on his lover's still hard dick.

"You know, luv, I think your sister's a deviant," Spike said as he rocked a little faster, making the head of Liam's cock graze his prostate.

"No, my sister is just mentally unstable, no big," Liam answered.

"Hey, I can hear you; I'm not drunk I'm just sleepy!" They heard from below the bed.

Liam pushed himself on his elbow and peeked over the side of the bed and said, "Then go back to your room, we're in the middle of something here!"

Faith groggily pushed herself up and then glared playfully at Liam and Spike, "Someday soon, when I'm having sex in my room, you'll barge in too!" With that she clumsily walked out of the room.

"Now that's something I gotta see," Spike said as he started to rock frantically.

Liam returned to the position of lying on his back again and held on to Spike's hips, helping him raise and lower himself, "Don't have to wait that long, just wait till tomorrow morning."

"Nice…" Spike hissed as he felt Liam shoot his cum deep into his body. And it didn't take long for Spike to follow.

Coming down from their orgasmic high, Spike collapsed on Liam's chest and mumbled, "Damn, I'm tired. My muscles are giving up on me."

Liam wrapped his arms around his slender lover and said, "Now that's just something wonderful, don't you think?"

Spike bit Liam's chest as they both chuckled and soon sleep claimed them. Meanwhile, down in their basement, Buffy was already gagged, and as she screamed through the gag, the two men, Christian and James, were slicking up the biggest anal beads she'd ever seen and she knew then and there that there's going to be lots of pain.

"Now, now, missy, no screaming, don't worry, we'll be gentle." James said as he parted Buffy's ass cheeks.

Buffy tried to scream as loud as she can around the gag but to no avail. When she felt James part her ass cheeks, she tried to beg around the gag, though knowing that they couldn't understand it, she just cried and cried until her visions blurred and darkness claimed her.

She had been hanging here so long, Buffy tried to move but the pain shooting through her body prevented any more movements aside from her fingers. She didn't know when they left or whether they would be back, the last thing she knew was the hot burning pain from her ass as they violently shoved the anal beads into her rectum. Fear literally blanketed Buffy's body as he heard noises. She tried to curl into a ball and be as small as possible but every time she tries to move her muscle, white blinding pain shot through her body.

"Ooohh, look at what we have here, love." Spike said as he opened the door, stepping inside followed by Liam whose hands were on his hips.

Buffy looked up and saw that Spike was plastered to Liam's chest and that Liam's arms were circled protectively around Spike's waist, her eyes were masked from any emotions but the pain at the sight of the two lovers. When Spike was at arms reach, Buffy said grimly, "Let me go."

Liam pulled away from Spike and crouched down, taking Buffy's face roughly to his hands to face him, he replied menacingly, "I already bought you, Buffy, it is me who decides whether you go or you stay."

Buffy harshly pulled her face out of Liam's hold then said, "You cannot buy me. My parents wouldn't let it happen."

"That's what you think, little slut." Spike said as he tapped Liam.

Liam returned to stand behind Spike and pulled Spike to his chest. Taking the shell of Spike's ears and nibbling on it, Liam mumbled, "C'mon baby, I'm feeling very..." Liam thrust his erect cock to his lover's ass.

Chuckling, Spike gave his last word to Buffy, "See Buffy, Liam belongs to me." With that, they turned and left the room, heading back to their room.

Upon reaching their room, Liam closed the door behind him and locked the door, and then with an evil glint in his eyes, he chased Spike all over the room. When Spike had seen the evil glint in his lover's eyes, he started running, hoping over the bed, and making a beeline to the bathroom.

When Liam got to Spike, they wrestled and both ended up on the floor panting.

"Okay, I surrender," Spike panted as Liam pulled him close and they both lent back against the bathroom wall. .

"Baby, I love you, do you know that?" Liam asked, tightening his hold on Spike, as if scared that Spike might get up and run away.

Spike turned in his lover's arms and looked Liam straight in the eyes, smiling sweetly he slowly said, "Liam Aurelius, do you think I'd let you screw me into the mattress for long hours if I don't love you? Do you think I would let you kiss me and carry me around like a woman if I don't love you?"

Liam looked at him and said doubtfully, "No,"

"Then what do you think my answer is?" Spike asked nonchalantly.

"That you know I love you?" Liam replied, as Spike straddled him.

"And?" Spike asked as he slowly rocked against his lover's rising cock.

"That the reason why as you put it, let me screw you into the mattress and let me kiss and carry you like a woman is because you love me too?" Liam said as he threw his head back and let Spike rock against his now hard cock.

"Good boy." Spike leaned down and captured Liam's lips in a slow searing kiss. The kiss went on for several minutes until they both found themselves grasping furiously on each other's clothing, unbuttoning the jeans and pulling the hem of the shirts.

"Need you in me. NOW!" Spike said, as he fumbled with Liam's belt.

Liam pulled his shirt over his head followed by Spike's shirt as they both pushed their jeans off their hips. When they both lay naked, their faces mere inches apart, they both started laughing and soon laughter turned into passion filled moans. The whole place was quiet except for the slapping of skin on skin and the pleasure filled moans coming from the locked room in the west wing of the mansion.

Outside, just across the street, Ethan parked his car and turned off the engine. Looking at the mansion, he mumbled to his self, "Someday soon I'll be head of the Black Thorn and I'll make sure that each and every one of them pays in blood." Giving the mansion another disgusted glance, he turned on the engine and drove away. Little did he know that Faith had other plans; as he was nearing a deserted road, his cell phone rang. Putting the ear phone on, he answered none too nicely.

"Hey, Ethan, did you like the view of the mansion?" Faith's voice came from the other side.

"F-Faith?" Ethan asked, stammering.

"Why, of course it's me. Who else could this be?" Faith replied merrily then as immediate as she sounded cheerful, her tone turned dead serious, "Listen Ethan, if something were to happen to my brother, a scratch or something even as small as a needle prick, you'd better pack your bags and fly to the farthest place from here because if you don't you're gonna see a whole new meaning for the word torture." Then the line went dead.

Ethan nervously plucked the headset from his ears and parked his car on the shoulder lane. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself down, he said to his self, "Okay… now that's freaky."

END


End file.
